bravefrontiereuropefandomcom-20200213-history
Enhanced Viviane
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 720165 |no = 7113 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 29 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 1 |animation_attack = 136 |animation_idle = 72 |animation_move = 8 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = Over the years, Viviane had supported her dear friend Arthur, now a righteous king, in his quest to find the Holy Grail and restore his kingdom to its former glory. In the beginning, Arthur would visit regularly to tell her tales from his latest adventures and also to exchange technology. Viviane always enjoys his company and tried her best to supply him with all the advanced weaponry and armor he would need to protect his order from the evil beyond the kingdom. As time passed, Arthur visited less and less, and every time he seemed more depressed until, at one point, he no longer showed up. Viviane often stood near the shore, hoping to see him again, but he would never come. One day, a strange looking knight suddenly showed up on the shores. Viviane's scanners indicated that he had royal blood, so she assumed he was related to Arthur and quickly went to greet him. The knight requested her aid in creating an army of mechanical knights to protect the kingdom from evil assaults. Viviane, naive as she was, believed all of it and, in only a short few days, used her island's technology to build extremely powerful robotic knights. |summon = Arthur… Do not give up hope! I will support you through it all. |fusion = I will use this power to protect my people and assist Arthur! |evolution = Arthur… Do not give up hope! I will support you through it all. | hp_base = 4671 |atk_base = 1530 |def_base = 1679 |rec_base = 1742 | hp_lord = 6071 |atk_lord = 1897 |def_lord = 2082 |rec_lord = 2143 | hp_anima = 6813 |rec_anima = 1945 |atk_breaker = 2095 |def_breaker = 1884 |atk_guardian = 1699 |def_guardian = 2280 | hp_oracle = 5328 |rec_oracle = 2341 | hp_bonus = 900 |atk_bonus = 340 |def_bonus = 340 |rec_bonus = 360 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |ls = Viviane's Assistance |lsdescription = Boost to Rec & HP (30%) & boost in HC drop rate (10%) & boost in HC effectiveness (50%) |lseffect = |lstype = Defense/Recovery Hit Points/ |bb = Avalon's Motivation |bbdescription = 9 combo Water elemental attack on all enemies & boosts self max HP (10%) |bbtype = Heal/Offense |bbhits = 9 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |sbb = Avalon's Inspiration |sbbdescription = 17 combo Water attack on all enemies & boosts self max HP (20%) & boosts HC and BC drop rate (20%) |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 17 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |ccant = 32 |ccbbt = 9 |ccsbbt = 17 |evofrom = 720164 |evointo = 720166 |evomats1 = 50354 |evomats2 = 750122 |evomats3 = 20344 |evomats4 = 20133 |evomats5 = 60224 |evozelcost = 1500000 |bb1 = * Attack Boost 160% |bb10 = * Attack Boost 260% |sbb1 = * Attack Boost 300% |sbb10 = * Attack Boost 400% |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = NeoAvalon |addcatname = Viviane2 }}